


Oral Frustrations

by JustADeadGirlWriting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gen, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADeadGirlWriting/pseuds/JustADeadGirlWriting
Summary: I wrote this out of thirst, basically just a Mint Eye MC and Suit!Saeran throatfucking them. good luck and I hope you like it
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Oral Frustrations

You sat at the vanity dresser in your room, idly brushing your hair. It had been a quiet night. Since you’d become Saeran’s official ‘assistant’ nee ‘toy’, other believers had been a lot less willing to talk to you. He still called you ‘toy’, but at least you had an actual title too. You found that the role of ‘assistant’ had come as the two of you entered into a rather unusual relationship. It was obvious that you were together, but without the frequent softness of a normal couple, not that you weren’t willing to try: Saeran was unwilling to accept. You’d been together for around six months and he had become a lot less cruel in your time together. He didn’t regulate your food anymore, but he did demand your time whenever he was free, which was usually to sit and eat your meals with him or entertain him when he was bored. He was lonely, you could tell that. He didn’t come to torment you, but begrudgingly sat in your company. Which wasn’t a big deal to you, since you  _ wanted  _ to see him and it wasn’t as though you had anything else to do other than run errands for him and wander around Magenta. He wasn’t the best conversational partner, but little by little, you were getting to know each other on a more emotional level. You didn’t have access to the RFA chatrooms anymore, but that was alright. They were liars. Traitors. A danger to Mint Eye who needed their own salvations, and you knew Saeran would bring them to it.

Glancing at the clock, you saw that it was already almost two o’clock in the morning, so you figured you may as well head to bed. Saeran brought you items and clothes in the same way that Ray had, but they were certainly not to the same taste. The nightclothes that Saeran brought you were various sets of the same black, slightly transparent lace nightdresses. They _barely_ covered your ass, and when you told him that these weren’t nightclothes, he’d told you to shut up and be grateful. And whilst you were more and willing to admit that they were very nice, they were basically lingerie, and very _Saeran_. You guessed, however, that it was his slightly tense way of saying he thought you’d look nice in them, so he’d gotten them for you. At one point, he re-updated your access card so you had access to the Mint Eye library so you could read if you got bored. He didn’t particularly care what you did, as long as you were there when he wanted you to be.

You weren’t sure how this relationship of yours began, but you knew that there were most certainly feelings involved that Saeran refused to work through, which is what continued this odd tango of torment. You were attracted to him, that was for certain, and you knew he felt the same, though he couldn’t admit it. Admitting it to himself would mean exposing himself to the vulnerability of feelings that he had worked so hard to repress. You’d help him, if only he’d ask for help.

You dressed yourself for bed, brushing your teeth and cleaning your face. You’d just turned off the ceiling light, leaving only a small bedside lamp to illuminate the room, when a sudden rasp had come at the door, demanding your attention. You knew it was Saeran, since you’d come to recognise his knock by now, but it was still late so you quickly wrapped a dark dressing gown around yourself in case there were other Believers in the corridor. There were several reasons as to why Saeran visited you during the night, sometimes he’d want company under the guise of being ‘entertained’, other times he was having an episode and wasn’t entirely in control of himself and sought you out just to taunt you, but never to the extent that he originally had done. There were other nights when the elixir had been too much for him and he’d just want someone to lay in the bed with him whilst he shivered and coughed himself to sleep. These were the times where you’d often woken up in the morning to find him wrapped around you, pressing you to his chest in his difficult sleep. And then a few times a week, he just wanted to fuck. As you reached for the door, you wondered which reason you were going to be greeted with tonight.

‘Well, good evening,  _ Princess _ . Nice of you to answer the door.’ Saeran sarcastically stressed

‘Princess’ with a grin before making his way into your room, carrying a small black bag.

‘I had to put a dressing gown on in case anyone was outside.’ You moved, making way for him and closing the door once he had entered. It was late. Saeran rarely slept at the best of times, but you always tried to be awake for him during the nights when he came to visit because that was when he struggled the most. If you weren’t awake, he’d either wake you up to talk to him or silently climb into the other side of your bed, not wanting to be alone in his own room.

‘ _ I  _ was outside.’ He chided as he sat himself down on the side of your bed, placing the black bag neck to him.

‘Someone _ other _ than you.’ You clarified, knowing how pedantic he could be when the mood suited him.

‘Oh, forgive me, I didn’t realise you were expecting  _ other _ guests. At this time of night.’ He cocked his eyebrow at you and tilted his head to the side, but he was clearly in a good mood today. He held out one arm to signal that he wanted you to come closer. Even in the dim light of the large room, his eyes stood out more than anything. The piercing mint shining in the darkness. There was a certain playfulness in his eyes that sent an electric shock of excitement straight down your spine.

‘You know I wouldn’t let anyone other than you in at this time of night anyway. I just meant that I didn’t want anyone else to see me dressed like this.’ You moved into grasp, and his hand immediately undid your dressing gown before placing itself onto your waist.

‘Oh, so you  _ want _ me to see you dressed like that? What a naughty Princess you are.’ Saeran dragged his eyes down from your face to look over your body, slowing to bite his lip as he glanced over your chest and thighs.

‘You know what I mean.’ You lifted a hand to him and his eyes followed as you placed it onto his shoulder, your fingertips lightly playing with the collar.

‘Why would that matter? It’s not like they haven’t heard you moan for me before.’ He grinned, causing you to blush at his words, his hand suddenly pulling you closer to him so that his face was almost touching your abdomen from where he was sitting on the bed. He looked up at you, a slightly unhinged smile suddenly forming. ‘I want to have some fun tonight. What do you say, won’t you entertain me, Toy?’ Ah. It was one of  _ those  _ night _ s.  _ Certainly, these nights were some of your favourites.

‘What did you have in mind?’ You smiled, returning his playful gaze, albeit a little shyly.

‘Hmm. You can start by getting on your knees and then we can go from there.’ He let go of your waist, moving his hand towards the back of your neck to pull you into a kiss, which you happily obliged. His lips were chapped, but lively, and tasted slightly sweet which you assumed was from some sugary dessert he had eaten to keep his energy up earlier. You immediately melted into the kiss, savouring the warmth of his lips against yours. He continued to kiss you as you slowly knelt down, your bare knees pressing onto the cold tile floor. He leaned forward, biting onto your bottom lip and earning a small gasp from you. You felt him smirk into the kiss as he continued to bite and kiss along your jaw and onto your neck, moving his wicked tongue along your skin. There was a sweet contrast between the way he gently tucked your hair behind your ear and the way he left little red teeth marks along the side of your throat. Saeran, as a person, was not warm. He was rough, cruel, and hurt, but he was melting. He was most certainly not Ray, but you could see that he was getting better with how he treated you. In his own way, he knew you were something that he  _ could _ break, but he decided that he didn’t want to. Not you.

‘Look how willingly you followed my order. You like being on your knees for me, don’t you?’ He teased, muttering his words into your neck and allowing his hot breath to run over the sensitive skin. You took your hands out of your lap and placed them into your knees. The feeling of his mouth on you had already started to turn you on, but it was his question that flustered you and made your face burn.

‘Yes…A-ah!’ You yelped quietly as he suddenly descended onto your shoulder, sucking hard at the skin and causing you to moan. He was awfully good at giving lovebites, and he was most definitely fond of giving them. He relished in how the other Believers stole nervous glances at them on your neck, knowing that you belonged to Saeran and that if they wronged you, they would answer to him.

‘Ohoo~ You like that?’ He glanced at you before continuing to do it once again, taking your moans as a sign to keep going. He was merciless, so by the time he was done, your skin was purple in parts. Saeran’s face was still in your neck and with one of his hands, pulled your own up his thighs until you took the initiative to put them into his crotch:

‘Well, aren’t you eager?’

‘What do you want me to do?’

He pulled back, looking at you straight in the eyes with that ever-unfaltering gaze, Saeran’s breath slightly laboured from the kissing. ‘I want you to hollow out your cheeks around my cock, Princess.’ He whispered back, almost shamelessly. You looked up from between his thighs and shivered, you hadn’t even started yet and you were so  _ excited _ . Your cheeks burned red and you heard him chuckle in response.

He watched as you adjusted yourself on your legs, his gaze following your hands as you undid the zipper on his trousers. He didn’t help you by lifting his hips or anything like that, you had to adjust his trousers and boxers yourself. Once you  _ did _ manage to move each item of clothing downwards, you pulled his hardening member free. You licked your hand from palm to tip before taking the shaft and giving it a few slow strokes, causing Saeran to throw his head back in a hiss. Whilst he wasn’t watching, you took the opportunity to stretch your jaw quickly and licked your lips to help with lubrication. His dick was hardening in your hand and you had to lick your hand once again to be able to continue stroking.

After another minute or so, Saeran leaned up on his elbows in order to watch you, so you knew he wanted a show. You prepared yourself, taking a moment to remove your dressing gown and catching him smile at the sight of you in the clothes he had chosen, before you took his member in your hand once again: bringing it up to your mouth. You looked up at him from where you sat on your knees, giving him big doe eyes and trying to flutter your eyelashes slightly as you pressed a few small kisses to his tip, the salty taste of precum evident on your lips. You felt his thighs tense in anticipation as you gave a few short, tentative licks to the tip and one long lick along the length. Spurred on by the audible hitching in his throat, you put your lips around the head of Saeran’s cock and started swirling your tongue in circular motions over the sensitive skin. Slowly, you took more and more of him into your mouth, sucking and licking as you went. His rough hand found its way into your hair and guided the rhythm of your head on his member, occasionally pushing your mouth further down his shaft to take all of him.

He hit the back of your throat and you stifled a gag. Saeran groaned at the sensation, and clearly intended to feel it again. You adjusted your mouth around him, attempting to take him far enough into the back of your throat. It was a little uncomfortable and your eyes started to water involuntarily but you persevered. His hand clenched in your hair as you continued to bob your head up and down on him, letting his tip brush up against the back of your throat every couple of swallows. His previous words drifted into your mind about wanting to see you hollow your cheeks for him, so once again you obliged. You took him slightly out of your mouth so he was no longer touching your throat, gazing up at Saeran and waiting for him to look at you. You made an effort to consciously suck hard enough to cause your cheeks to come in on themselves and continue moving slickly along his shaft.

‘Heh. That look suits you, Toy.’ He looked pleased and you felt another small pool of precum form on your tongue, so you swallowed around him. After a few moments, you took his cock from your mouth with a small ‘pop’ noise echoing through the quiet room. ‘I wanna change positions, sit with your back against the wall for me.’

You weren’t far from the wall so you didn’t see much point in standing and walking over if only to sit immediately back down. So, you did what made sense, and crawled on all fours over. Saeran clearly enjoyed the view because you heard him choke slightly as he gave himself a view lazy strokes at the sight of your ass. When you were sat against the wall, Saeran made his way over to you, now with the black bag he had brought into the room.

‘Open your mouth.’ He ordered, reaching into the bag.

‘What is it?’ You asked.

‘You’ll see.’ He smirked back, getting out a small spray bottle. You were a little unsure, but you opened your mouth for him anyway. He sprayed the liquid liberally into your mouth, which tasted foul, and barely waited for you to recover before his cock was back on your lips. It was entirely hard at this point, so it was a little difficult to take him all in at once. You quickly gave your jaw a stretch and he took the opportunity to put himself back in your mouth, going almost immediately to the back of your throat. You expected to gag, but none came. You supposed he gave you a throat numbing spray, for this exact reason. You moaned a little around his dick, which he  _ definitely  _ liked the feel of.

Saeran began thrusting more speed and intensity, your spit and his precum essentially acting as a lubricant in this situation. You had to admit, having him use your mouth like this was fucking  _ hot _ and you could feel how turned on you were by it. He held your head still against the wall, so the impact of his thrusts didn’t cause your head to repeatedly hit against the wall. He continuously made almost every movement a deep one, so much so that you frequently felt his pubic hair on the tip of your nose. With your free hand, you wiped at the spit that had leaked from your mouth onto your chin. You could see that his eyes were screwed shut in concentration as he thrust himself into your throat, his pace brutal and rough. He was bucking his hips with such a feverish intensity that the chain on his jacket was hitting off his neck, again and again, making a small jingling sound. Since his trousers were barely down his thighs, when he was pressed up against you the fabric pressed up against your neck. He continued to pump his cock into you and you felt a much larger splash of precum come from him, his rhythm was becoming a lot more erratic and rough as he was getting close to finishing. Saeran’s hands no longer held your head in place, they _gripped_ you.

‘F-Fuck!’ He suddenly pulled himself out of your mouth, clearly on the edge and not yet ready to jump over. The night was still young, after all. ‘It’s good you’ve found something your mouth is good at…’ He panted heavily and so did you, now your airways were free of those additional six inches.

‘I really… liked that.’ It took you a while to catch your breath, and during the time you did, Saeran was pulling you up off the floor and moving you to the bed.

‘Well, that’s good, because we’ve only just started. I have something for you, so you should thank me for these gifts. I’ve been very generous.’ He reached again into the bag, pulling out two sets of handcuffs, a small vibrator, and… a remote? He handed you the vibrator, but there was no ‘on’ button. He must have seen you were confused about the toy because he tutted at you. ‘You think I’m going to give you a toy that you get to choose the settings on? It’s remote-controlled, and I’ll have the control.’

‘O-oh, I see.’ You stuttered, embarrassed that you hadn’t realised his intention. He took the toy from you once he was satisfied that you’d investigated it enough. However, one thing you were entirely certain that you had no confusion over was that you would be the one wearing those handcuffs, which you didn’t have a problem with, but the fact that there were two pairs bewildered you again. He told you to lie in the bed and you did so.

‘Arms out.’ He ordered, grinning as he came towards you with the handcuffs. If you didn’t know better, you would have been anxious, but you had seen Saeran’s hard exterior cracking with time, and you trusted him to free you once again. He had never trapped you in handcuffs in all the times you’d worn them with him before and you didn’t think he would now, but the nervousness was still there from time to time. He clipped one part of the handcuff to your wrist and the other to one of the decorative metal poles on the bedframe, and then did the same to the other wrist. You felt so exposed, and he loved it. Saeran kissed down at your neck and chest once again, taking a breast in one hand and massaging at it. He took the vibrator out of his pocket.

‘Where do you think this is going?’ He asked, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger and cocking his head to the side.

‘Don’t make me say it.’ Flustered, you glanced away. You were aching for him to touch you, yet you couldn’t help but get embarrassed when the attention was turned to you.

‘How come you’re being shy now? You weren’t shy when you told me you liked having my cock in your throat.’ He teased, moving his hand down towards your thigh. He was clearly waiting for you to reference your own horniness before continuing.

Saeran rolled his cool eyes, ‘Fine, I’ll try again. Where do you want me to put this?’

‘I-in my underwear.’ You stuttered out, and he seemed content with that even though he clearly wanted to tease you for a more explicit answer.

‘And you want me to put it in there?’ He was insistent on dragging this out for you, wanting to watch you fluster underneath him.

‘Y-yeah…’ You replied, in a half moan half sigh.

‘What a spoilt Princess you are.’ He taunted as he kissed at your breasts again, lightly touching the front of your underwear with his fingertips. His hand and the vibrator quickly disappeared underneath the fabric and you gasped as you felt his fingers brush up against your clit for a moment before they were replaced with the cool plastic feeling of the vibrator. His fingers left you and found their way to the remote control that he had kept in his pocket.

‘Ask me to turn it on.’ He said.

‘Would you turn it on for me?’ You looked up at him as he hovered above you, obviously having a wonderful time.

‘What’s the magic word~?’ He taunted, twirling his thumb over the button.

‘Please…’ You sighed as he turned it on to the lowest setting, the light buzz filling the room as you sighed against him, soft little mewls falling from your mouth. You saw him reach for the spray bottle from earlier and you opened your mouth in anticipation. It was sprayed even more so than before, a little droplet making its way down your chin as though to emphasise this point.

‘Are you ready to have some more fun, my Toy?’ Saeran pulled his trousers down so they were past his knees, giving him more dexterity to move. You nodded as you lightly clenched your thighs together under the sensation of the vibrator. One of his legs moved over you so that he had one knee on either side of your chest, effectively straddling your shoulders as you laid on the bed. You noticed that he was making a conscious effort to hold himself up by grabbing onto the bed frame so that his weight didn’t crush your breasts or inhibit you from expanding your chest. He was considerate, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

You opened your mouth, ready to take him once again. Your jaw was a little tired, but it wasn’t as though you had to do much other than move your tongue and keep your teeth out of the way whilst he fucked your mouth. That much was easy to do. Once again, his cock was in your face, ready to be taken past your lips. Before you granted him access, however, you looked up at him and pressed a singular kiss onto his head. You held the eye contact with him as you did so, and for a moment, something akin to tenderness flashed across his eyes, before it was replaced with one of Saeran’s signature smiles as he pressed his dick against your lips again.

You felt him turn the toy up another setting and you moaned around him, causing his thighs to tense once again. You knew he enjoyed the vibrations of your throat when you moaned or hummed because he kept messing around with the settings to tease you. Saeran had already edged himself once that evening when he had pulled out earlier, and now he just wanted to cum. He was so pent up that he was _desperate_ to cum. He set his own pace of thrusting into your mouth, which again, was brutal and the force of it continuously pushed your head into the bed, which was fine since it wasn’t hard like the wall.

You used your tongue to lick at the underside of Saeran’s shaft as it feverishly pumped in and out of your mouth, making a point of running along the thick vein that ran along the side of his cock when you could. He groaned and cursed in response and turned up the setting on the vibrator once again as a reward. The taste of his precum once again filled your mouth and you could tell by his facial expression that he was losing himself in the pleasure. Occasionally, you made eye contact through half-lidded eyes, dazed in a lewd reverie. You watched how his scarred knuckles tightened over the metal railings on the bedframe and how his thrusts became more erratic. He’d watch himself fuck your throat for a while, smirk, and then go back to closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Your eyes began to water at the overuse and strain of your jaw, but you were thankful for the lack of gag reflex the spray had bestowed upon you, but the spit that drooled from the interaction was most certainly undesirable to feel moving down your chin and neck: especially since you didn’t have a free hand to wipe it with.

As though to immediately take you out of your thoughts, Saeran turned the vibrator buzzing against your clit to the maximum setting, causing you to loudly moan and your legs to twitch as the sudden intensity. Since your underwear was still on, it held the toy firmly in place, so you had no choice but to give in to the overstimulation. It  _ very _ quickly started building your own orgasm, almost too quickly. You couldn’t even stop to think, but the thought that perhaps Saeran wanted you to finish at the same time crossed your mind, since it looked as though he was getting very close himself: given how aggressively he was bucking his hips into you and how quickly you felt his head rubbing against the back of your throat.

The pressure that had built for your orgasm was all-encompassing, and suddenly it was about to snap. Saeran looked down at you and he could tell you were right on the edge, especially since he could  _ feel _ your moans increasing around him. He, himself, was about to burst but had been holding off waiting for you because yes, he did in fact want to cum at the same time, but he’d rather lose a finger than admit that to himself or anyone else. He was gripping the bedframe with enough strength to nearly bend the metal at that point.

‘Are you gonna cum for me, Princess?’ He panted through heavy breaths, the exhaustion of his own enthusiastic thrusts catching up with him. His white hair had become slightly dampened from the exertion, and you could see the tiredness in his eyes. You tried to nod the best you could, since you couldn’t exactly speak decently with his cock in your mouth. He seemed satisfied and let himself wildly buck into your mouth as he felt both of your orgasms coming.

All at once, your orgasm came and knocked out every sense you had. It was utterly blinding, even more so because the vibrator was still going, and you weren’t able to turn it down. It was your sudden loud moan that tipped Saeran over the edge and he barely had time to warn you that he was going to fuck, instead just shouting:

_ ‘F-Fuck!’  _ as he came down your throat and over your tongue. You didn’t have time to process the salty taste of his cum shooting down your throat because you were still peaking on your own high.

Saeran continued thrusting weakly through his own orgasm until you felt his dick stop twitching in your mouth, at which point he pulled out of you and turned the vibrator off, since you were now starting to squirm uncomfortably from the overstimulation. The two of you were panting so heavily that any Believer in the corridor would have heard, if they somehow  _ hadn’t _ heard Saeran cursing as he finished.

Before he let himself collapse, he undid your handcuffs. With your newfound freedom, you immediately reached for the tissues on the bedside table to wipe away the slick mixture of spit and cum on your lips and to have a drink of water. Saeran promptly laid down on one side of the bed, and you passed him a couple of tissues to wipe himself down with.

‘Did you have fun with that, Princess?’ He sighed as he zipped his trousers back up and tucked his shirt in.

‘I always have fun with you.’ You dropped onto the bed next to him. He didn’t reply, but he did seem to be mulling over your response. The two of you laid there for a while in a comfortable silence, each clearly recovering from the previous activities.

‘I’m going back to work, I’ve still got shit to do.’ Saeran said.

‘Already? Shouldn’t you sleep soon?’ You were confused, it was so late during the night. Even he needed to sleep at some point, and usually, after nights like this, he would just stay in your bed because he couldn’t be bothered walking to his own.

‘Are you worried, Princess? Don’t waste your time worrying over me, I’m stronger than anybody here. I don’t need anyone’s concern.’ Saeran shuffled off the bed, avoiding your gaze. He readjusted his suit jacket and quickly ran his hands through his post-sex hair.

‘Can’t you stay for a bit longer?’ You tried to coax him, given everything that just happened and the tiredness you’d seen in his eyes towards the end.

‘You should be thankful for the midnight snack. I’ll see you tomorrow, Princess.’


End file.
